Emotions for you
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Gene was deeply in love with that blue haired girl, Jailbreak. Jailbreak really regretted rejectin his love, but what's done is done and nothing can be fixed. But now it will be she who will show emotions for him and do whatever it takes to know if those kisses that Gene always sent to the Air were for her. 》Humanized characters 《》If you hate this movie, please do not read it《
1. prologue

_HUMANIZED CHARACTHERS!._

The party was over.

Alex was late for home.  
He did not feel like talking to Addy, he was tired of dancing.

He did nothing more than charge the battery of his phone and lie down to sleep.

Textopolis was already relaxing a little, after so much celebration and that fiasco with the missing Smiler.

The Hacker no longer had her Crown or princess hair, returned to her usual Blue Hair with her black beret.

"Hey Lady hacker!" A girl called after her spanish name

Jailbreak jumped because of that scare she got, turned around and looked at Angel next to the blond Boy who was Crying, both had a small plate with a piece of Cake 🍰

"Hello, Angel," she said.

"Good party,Rigth?" asked the Blonde girl excited.

"Jeje,yes ... maybe we could do it another day." She ran her hand through her blue hair with some pity.

"By the way!" Said Cryer, giving her the plate. "Here you are! We gave the others some cake, you were the last!"

"Oh ..."she said taking the plate."Thank you ..."

The blond boy threw his arms around her while he was still crying.

"a pleasure to spend time with you! "said while patting her.

"Hey ... can you let me go?" Jailbreak said, smiling uneasily.

"Sorry about that ..." Cryer drop her.

"Well, thank you very much for the cake." She said to them kindly and ready to leave.

"Oh, Jailbreak!" Angel took her arm. "I feel a little bad for your Boyfriend Gene

"Wait ... Gene?" She replied nervously. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, Okay, so I better not tell you what happ"Angel was interrupted by the one with blue hair.

"no no!. Tell me, what happened to Gene?"asked With intrigue the blue hair girl

"You see, me and Steve went to leave him a piece of cake, but when I approached him, I managed to see that he was crying"explained with some Pity."I asked why he was crying and why was he feeling bad, but still he did not stop crying.

"oh..." Jailbreak put a deep face of concern.

"By the way, do you know what's wrong?" The short yellow haired girl asked

"... thanks for telling me this and thanks for the cake, now if you'll excuse me, I must do something important." and without letting Angel say other words, he left that place.

She walked all the way to the main entrance while she ate her cake. Once she had finished she left the plastic dish in the trash, but before doing that, she managed to see Hi-5, devouring his cake.

The young man with a little overweight was sitting down,his mouth full of glaze and his blue flock that covered his light peach hair, was just as stained.

-Hi! .- Jailbreak shouted, running to him.

"Oh! There you are Jails." he greet her by her nickname."I thought you went home." Hi-5 said.

"I ... I do not even have a house." She said a little a shamed.

"Oh,well...you can sleep in my house for Tonigth." He offered her whit a smile.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but that's not important ... Hi-5 ... do you know where Gene is?" She asked something worried about the blonde Boy she loved.

"Oh ..." he put on a sad face.

"Tell me where he is..." she said desperately.

"...out there..." The peach-colored haired boy pointed in the distance to that person. Gene was sitting on a bench, covering his face full of tears, and beside him was a piece of Cake.

"oh Gene ..."whispered Jailbreak covering her mouth with her hands. She was about to go for him to comfort him, but he was stopped by the sturdy boy.

"Hey ... I'm going to talk to him"Hi-5 said "you just sneak and listen"

The blue haired one nodded.

As she hid behind one of the Concrete Columns, she came close enough to see that Gene was crying.

"Jail ..." he whispered as tears streamed down his face. "J-jailbreak"

He raised his head and gave a little kiss in the air, letting it go far

When she saw this the princess was open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Was he crying for her? No ... he could not be ...

"Hey Bro!" He called it Hi-5 with great joy.

"Hello ..." Gene greet in a very weak voice.

"Hey, my friend, what happened to you?" He asked confused as he sat on the bench next to him.

"..."did not say anything, he simply swallowed his pain as more tears fell from his green eyes.

"You look very bad, Are you still suffering from Steven's hangover?"- asked in a funny tone"As I remember, I was so drunk ..."

"No ... it's not that ... just ... I was thinking ..." Gene said as he turned his gaze to the sky.

Jailbreak was completely attentive and doing nothing, had to know what was happening.

"Just ... I was just thinking about Jailbreak," he said at last as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh, man... do not feel So sad, I know it hurts ... but there are many more pretty girls in Textopolis ... let's see ".- Hi-5 thought for a while"Angel !, Angel is cute:

"Angel already has a boyfriend ... I put an enzyme finger and you can consider me dead..." Gene answered something irritated.

"Well was a good choice ..."he said with a laugh.

Gene simply put a "😒" face on him and looked down.  
"Oh! Oh, I know, how about one of the princesses?!"responded with emotion "They are beautiful and very attractive ..."

Jailbreak heard Hi-5,she put on a face of fury, so tired of those princess stereotypes, yes, she was one, but preferred to remain an emoji with blue hair.

"Oh Hi ... you really do not understand, right?" He said looking into his eyes again.

"What?" He asked confused.

"When she came into my life, everything changed, I had never felt this way for anyone ... ever ... I ... I loved her ... loved her more than anyone in this world, see her beautiful eyes Of gold, her true hair, her beautiful crown and still being as she is ... a strong woman ... a girl who can do what she does ... "There were so many memories that went through her mind.

The moment where they had danced together, that moment where he saw her eyes in Spotify, that painful moment where it was rejected but at least managed to touch his hand and that moment where they saw to shine to the song of the whale.

"Independent, strong, beautiful and intelligent" he let out a small sigh of pain followed with new and fresh tears running down his cheeks "Jailbreak is not only a princess ... it's MY princess, the one that makes me feel alive .. She took my emotions away ... she's the princess of my heart."

But at this moment, Gene put a fist in his chest and closed his eyes in pain.

"but ... I know she does not feel the same for me ... so this kiss" gave another😘 to heaven"I give it to her ... because I will continue to love her until the end of our Universe ... although that means that I will continue to feel this emptiness in my soul ..."

"..." Hi-5 felt uncomfortable listening to this, I did not know how to respond, until he looked at the unscathed  
Piece of your friend's cake on the plate "Eh ... are you going to eat that?"

The blond boy simply rolled his eyes and reluctantly gave up his dessert so that the pale peach hair devoured it.

Jailbreak could barely assimilate what she just saw and heard.

She had totally broken the heart of his beloved Gene. She had taken away his happiness and his love.

Tears streamed down her eyes,her hand covering her mouth and her other hand on his stomach as her legs started trembled rapidly and her eyes were literally dilated.

the bluehaired girl ran away, anything to remove that guilt she felt inside him now.

She came to an alley where only one light lit the place and her body felt againt the light lit,where she fell to her knee,and began to cry in silence.

She had accepted him, she was in love with him ...

"Gene ... please forgive me ..." she whispered through tears as she remembered that moment where she broker his heart.

Jailbreak did nothing more than take off her blue hair and black beret, exposing her brown hair and crown, looked at the dark sky and simply drowned in a sea of tears, guilt and regret.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Hello my people!, As you see, here started a book about this movie that personally, I loved ^^.

As you see this is the English version of this fic, I apologize if there is any mistake or spelling.  
I speak English and I understand it but it is difficult to write.

I ask patience for the chapters to come out because it will take some time to publish them since I have to translate them.

And finally, this is a question of life and death ...

Do you want a passionate chapter? ... Lemon ...

Tell me in the comments if you would like to in the future write it 7v7.

Well that's it, say goodbye:  
Vanilla sparcake


	2. i wanna Sleep

Gene had left his bed, it was 3 in the morning and he had not slept at all, his eye bags were marked in his eyes and his desire to get up was nil.

At night his desire to sleep were taken away by the blue-haired girl, who still did not leave his head.

"Well ... I guess I will not be able to sleep, so I better go to the kitchen," he told himself.

He reluctantly got up and went to the kitchen. He started to pour himself a glass of Orange Juice, but still he kept thinking about the golden-eyed Hacker.

"Oh Jailbreak, why do not you come out of my head?" He asked, sighing heavily.

"Because she's the one for you," a female voice answered, sounding rather bored.

"MOM?!"He got up scared from the chair as a drop of sweat passed his brow (obviously he was nervous).

"What's going on,swetie?" She said, stroking his blond hair.

"I only think of someone ..." he said, sitting back in the chair.

"And that someone is that brown-haired princess?" She asked

"How do you know?" He asked, stunned.

"I know you Gene, I can see it in your eyes, I know those eyes and I can assure you that I know what it feels like to be in love ... and what you feel ... is love..." she said touching his shoulder

-... no Mom, she does not love me that way ... she confirmed it to me ... in the face ...

"... Auch ... "he said with a very small expression of pain.

"The truth is I do not know if I'll feel this way again for someone ... my emotions remain true to her." He answered again, taking his juice.

Mary was half pensive for a while, she had never seen her son Gene so awkward and sore. Until a very convincing idea came to her head.

"You know son?"She took his hands and wiped the tears "She told you that she does not love you?..."

"Well ... not exactly ..." He replied, still sad.

"Well, then ... he really rejected you?" Mary said, giving her a very small gesture of seduction.

Gene opened his eyes fully, his expectations rising as he began to smile.

"Mom..."He got up and hugged her tightly "Thank you"

"go swetie...for the love of your life," she answered in his boring voice.

And with that said, the blond boy got up and ran out of the house.

"Mary?..."Mel had woken up.  
"What is all this scandal?..."

"Oh honey"...- she caressed his cheek and then gave him a tender kiss." our little one is in love ..."

"Oh God ... I'm not ready to have Grandchildren ..." Mel replied rather nervous and with a drop of sweat running down her forehead. "Wait ... and left at 3 in the morning?"

Jailbreak was still lying on that pole of light, did not want to sleep, that blonde boy was still in her mind while using her Blue screens decoding files. She had blue hair again, but the tears had not gone yet.

The darkness that appeared at 3 o'clock in the morning was taking light. As she turned her gaze to the sky to look at the heart in her hands, she had responded to one of his kisses.

Closing her eyes and putting that little heart against her chest.

"Well, I'd better go now," she said, standing up.

She prepared her things and began to walk directly to her work. However she could not see where she was going and hit someone.

"Auch!" she complained touching her head because of the pain she felt. "Be careful fool!"

"Oh ... Excuse me ..."-The boy got up "I was looking for ..."

The blue haired girl had finally regained consciousness and saw that the person who dropped it was actually Gene.

"Jailbreak?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh, Gene!" She rose quickly to give him a hug.

Gene was astonished to see this, the girl hugged him tightly, while stroking her hair. It was as if they had not seen each other for years.

"Its been so long" Jailbreak said in an angelic tone.

"Jeje, how funny, we barely saw each other yesterday"said laughing at his very bad joke.

"... are you going to work?" She asked, running her blue hair out of her eyes to see his beautiful face.

"Of course, it's your first day working after all," Gend said giving her a small elbow puch in her arm

"I do not know if I'm going to do it right," she said nervously.

"Do not say that, it's going to turn out great! I know you well enough to know that you're an expert in this." He said happily.

"You flatter me too much ... there are many better hackers than I, I'm just a princess and now..." she said

"Well, I tell you, it's because you're the first ..." He told her, watching her walk, lost in her beauty.

That way was a very pleasant one for both of them, chatting and smiling, even something Flushing on both cheeks and tender looks for no reason at all.

"Well ... here we are ..." she said as she opened the door with a cheat-code.

"Wow, great!" Said Gene entering the place with great excitement.

"Well ..." She gave a loud yawn. "To the office ..."

Gene looked at her a little worried, she seemed to be very tired, and found her in the middle of the street. It seemed she was going to fall asleep at any moment.

They reached the scanning room. The Blues Cubicles were dark and filled with dust.

"I think we need Broom, do not you think?" Said the blond boy, running his hand over a cubicle, staining it with dust.

"Yeah ... but it's not coming yet ... we'll have to wait ..." Jailbreak said, eyebrows wearily.

"Are you tired?" Gene asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes ... I did not sleep much ... well ... to be honest, I did not sleep at all ..." she said and then began to totter.

She aimed to fall to the ground, Gene held her, but as he did so... his cheeks turned red.

"Look, if you want, we can rest for a while ..." She said shyly.

"Of course ..." she said as she settled into his warm arms.

Gene lifted her and carried her in his arms to the scanner and laid her there in the chair and then sat next to her.

It was not even a second when Jailbreak rested her head on his shoulder and gave a small "mmmm".

Gene stood there for a while, very flushed by what just happened.

At 5 minutes, he got up and left her there resting.

However, the princess opened one of her tired eyes and watched him go. She quickly drew the kiss in her hands, tears began to fall.

"Gene ... one day ... our fingers will interlace, our lips will join, our hearts will feel each other ... and there will be the moment where I will know if this kiss is for me ..." and with that said , The blue-haired girl fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED.

 _ **Hope you like!😍.**_

 _ **Sorry if there are grammatical errors, misspellings or very poorly written words, im spanic and I do my best.**_

 _ **By the way listen to the song that I leave there above, it is beautiful and I think its perfect for Jailbreaks sleepiness**_

 _ **And again i asked you guys(please tell me)**_

 _ **Do you want lemon?**_


	3. i still love you

Alex was still sleeping, had his alarm at 6 in the morning, and it was still 5 o'clock in the morning.

The citizens of Textopolis had awakened in good time and were strolling around the city.

Gene had already returned. It was still an hour before work began. He had gone for some coffee for Jailbreak.

When he came in,he realized that she was asleep while snoring softly.

Gene could feel nothing but tenderness at seeing this,jailbreak had never been more cute than now. He very slowly approached her and watched her sleep.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps." Gene whisper as he stroked her blue hair.

"mmm ... Gene" She whispered his name as if she was a small child but said it very low so he could not hear much.

He lay down beside her again, but decided to do something better ... He took off her black beret revealing her beautiful princess hair.

"It's better this way ..." he said affectionately as he still stroked her hair.

"Mmm ... Gene," she whispered again, but this time looking at the blond.

"... if you only knew how much I love you ..." he whispered sweetly.

"Steven is here Bitches!" Cried a deep male voice.

At this, Gene looked through the scanner glass. It was Steven the devil who was holding his hand with Angel.

"And here is the sexy and hot Angel!" He said giving a kiss in the hand to his partner.

"Oh, Steven, what's up," she said, blushing.

"AGH !, WHAT A DAMN MORNING!" shout the one with green mint hair (ice cream).

"Oh please, for you, every morning is damned." Poop said quietly.

"good you do not melt in this piece of Sh" he keep an uncomfortable silence while he looked at him.

"No, no, calm down, finish your sentence," the dark-skinned man replied quietly.

"Good,they all are coming, better get prepared" Gene got out of the chair but his gaze turned again to see the princess.

"Goodbye ... and good luck ... I love you ..." He stroked her hair once more and then gave her a very small but sweet kiss on her forehead...Too bad she was asleep.

-

"Hello Gene!" Said Hi-5 greeting with happiness.

"Hello, my friend," he said, greeting him.

"Since when were you here?" Hi-5 asked surprised.

"since 3 o'clock in the morning" The blond haired boy answered.

"Wow ... at least these earlier than anyone ... and why were you awake at that time? ... I was snoring the whole night..." the peach-haired boy giggled

"... i was with Jails, fixing a few things" he answered nervous

"uuuh, you had the girl" he replied with a mischievous smile. To which Gene simply gave a strong blush.

"And where is the lady?" He ask, looking around.

"She's sleeping, when she came here she seemed to be very tired and I told her to sleep at least a little." He said, then let out a sigh. "And God ... she's so tender when she sleeps"

"And what do you expect, my friend?" He asked excitedly.

"No Hi ... She does not love me ... well ... maybe she does... ahh! I do not know..."

"Hello Gene!" A female voice said behind him.

The blond-haired boy and the sturdy boy turned around to meet the rabbit girls.

"Oh Hello Derkie Bunny, Hello Bunny Missy"Gene creer them with a wink of eyes?.

"My friend Derkie just wanted to tell you something, my friend." Said Bunny Missy.

"Well ... I just wanted to tell you that I admire you a lot and that skill you have is very unique." Said Derkie with a smile.

"Thank you." Gene smiled at that nice compliment.

"wanted to ask me if ... you could make me a kiss face?... is that it is my favorite face, my job is only ... hehe ... you know ..." she replied moving her ears nervously That request.

"... sorry Derkie ... but ... I can not do that," Gene said in the kindest way possible.

"Why not?" Derkie said sadly.

"Why ... that would make me an infidel ..."

"Who is it?" Missy asked, confused.

-

Jailbreak was already awakening from its strong sleep, her eyes began to open.

"Oh, you woke up," one of his companions said to her. "You can tell that you're tired ..."

"Gene?,Honey is that you?" She woke still half asleep.

"No ... I am Francis," replied his companion.

"Oh ... it's just you ..." she said irritably.

"But someone left you a coffee, over there"The bigger boy pointed to the table on the control panel.

The girl finally regained consciousness and looked at the small cup of coffee? along with a note✉.

Jailbreak took the letter in Her hands, which proceeds to read aloud.

"Dear Jailbreak:  
I know you're a little tired and I do not want you to have problems with your work, so I brought you this delicious coffee to make you feel better.

With a lot of love, Gene. "

"aaaaww"said the boys upon hearing that message.

"Wow Gene" She said with a sweet smile and followed that up she took some coffee.

"Well we turn this thing on?" said the thinner decoder to turn on the scanner.

While her colleagues were busy with the scanner she took the opportunity to peer into the doorway and see if Gene was nearby. But she could not stop thinking about last night.

Those words echoed in her mind.

"I know she does not feel the same for me ... so i give this kiss yo her... because I will continue to love her until the end of our universe ... although that means that I will continue to feel this emptiness in my soul..."

Right now she felt a very strong Rage, a strong desire to cry, to scream in pain, to run to his beloved Gene and give all her romantic emotions in a beautiful kiss.

But she could not, had already rejected him once, that had no arrangement.

"Incoming message!" shouted one of the digits.

"All of you to your places!" Jailbreak shouted through the microphone.

When they said that,all the emojis went to their respective cubicles.

Alex was talking to a new friend he had met recently: Peter Duke.

He was wishing him a good morning and it was obvious he was going to use an emoji.

"It's already decided! ...we are go for Gene!" Shouted the larger moderator. "Jailbreak, the scanner!"

"..."she had her head down with tears in her eyes, guilt consumed her slowly again.

"Jailbreak!" They pulled her out of her thoughts, quickly wiped her tears.

"Oh, yeah!" She glanced over at Gene. "Ready!?"

"As you commanded my commander!" Said Gene excitedly.

But just as she was about to scan him, she looked at him in front of her.  
She looked at those eyes that she loved so much, was paralyzed and appeared, Gene was the same. Both had been trapped in the memories of the past that lived together.

Jailbreak's smile had withered and her eyes only reflected pure pain, cold and fresh tears began to fall from her eh es.

"Jailbreak?" Gene asked, seeing her face full of suffering.

All the emojis began to murmur and to put faces of confusion by what happened with the princess hacker.

"G-Gene," she said with a hiccup attack. "I ... I ..."

"What ... what's wrong with you?" He asked worriedly.

She did not do anything, her hand moved away from the scan button and left the scanner, running and crying.

"I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry ..." Jailbreak whispered taking her black beret and blue hair, her voice was broken and dry.

"What?" Gene Asked Friar sullenly.

"I never wanted to hurt you ..." she ran away.

"Jailbreak wait!" Gene yelled at her, but she kept running until she could no longer see her.

"Very late!, Gene do your thing".- said a moderator preparing the scanner.

-

That day of work was a real hell for Gene, hekept thinking about Jailbreak and her mournful departure. He was so distracted and sore that he could barely make faces during his workday.

At last Alex turned off his phone and went to bed after having been sending messages to his girlfriend Addy and thousands of his friends.

Everyone was already going home for tomorrow.

Mary and Mel had seen what happened from above the cubicles and were very worried about their son.

"Gene?" Mary asked, taking both of his son's cheeks. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"That girl left and not in a good way," Mel said, somewhat worried about both of them.

"Mom, dad." Gene said worriedly and started to cry. "This ... this is not right ..."

"What's the matter, darling? Please speak to us," Mary said, stroking his cheek.

The blond-haired boy escaped from his parents' embrace and ran away.

"I have to find her! I can not bear to have her away from my side, she has gone ... and took my heart with her..."and with a serious face,he went away from textopolis.

"Hey, what's wrong with my friend?" Hi-5 asked as soon as he arrived with Gene's parents.

"I do not know, but we'd better go for him." Mel said,he aimed to follow his son, but was stopped by Mary who grabbed his hand and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Its ok sweetheart, I know his gonna be fine ..." she said, giving him another kiss but on his lips.

"Ok Mary ...i trust you" Mel said embracing her beloved wife as sole consolation.

-

The blue-haired girl was on the floor, hugging her legs while crying in silence.

Spotify's slow, romantic music was something that cried out when she was very sad. A perfect place to be able to let go your melancholy and sadness go.

"Gene...i love you more than you can imagine..." she said watching the waves of music in the air, sharing different songs "Forgive me Gene, forgive me for being so selfish and not think about your love and for Everything that you did for me ... I promise that I will not stop loving you ... I love you my prince, with every part of my heart ...

With her decoding screen, she put a song to soothe that guilt in her soul.

*Put multimedia music*

She hid between her legs and continued to cry, until she heard a voice that took her out of her thoughts.

"I'm glad to hear that ... because I love you too ... my love ..." said a sweet voice behind her.

She quickly turned to see Gene with a rose in his hand and a cuite smile on his face.

Very slowly he sat next to her, balanced his feet in the water of pixels.

"Beautiful song you put ..." he said looking at her tenderly.

"oh Gene ..."she said desperately and then burst into tears in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"

"Jailbreak ... I do not have to forgive anything ..." said the blond boy stroking his hair.

"I was selfish, I only cared about my well-being, not you, everything you told me was beautiful and I do not deny this feeling ..." she replied as she wiped her tears "I understand if you hate me and even if you do not want to be With me, I hurt you ... and there is no excuse for what I did ...what a princess I am ... I do not deserve this ... I like you just the way you are ... I like you ..."

She quickly pulled out the heart she had accepted and handed it to Gene.

Gene gave a small sigh as he listened to the song.

"Jailbreak ... you are not a simple princess ... you are the princess of my emotions"he said

"Huh?" She looked up, Gene quickly wiped the tears and gently took her face.

"Since you got in all my life is in a different color ... absolutely everything, I always had emotions, but I never felt what I feel for you ..." He stared into her eyes.

"What do you feel?" She asked in an angelic voice.

"Love, love for someone, that sweetness of having you here by my side, that need to kiss you, to love you, to hug you ... you made me feel ..." said Gene taking one of her hands and then kissing it softly.

He quickly removed her cap again and caressed her hair again.

"You know, I love to see how you really are, a pretty girl with a heart of gold" he continued touching her hair.

"Gene ..." Her tears were now of happiness.

"Do not cry my princess ..." he whispers, embracing her. "Remember that you are a strong princess who is capable of everything and that you are the only one who makes me feel alive ..."

"Gene ... I like you as well as you are..."she said taking his hand to kiss her "and when I say I like you ...it means I love you, I know I'm a simple princess, but you also made me feel ...You made me feel love for someone else but me ... your emotions are something that makes you unique and I do not want to be a princess waiting for her prince ... I want to be a princess next to her prince ...

They were face to face, their lips did not resist, Their eyes were witnesses, the love between them existed.

"Jailbreak ..." he said running her brown hair that covered her left eye.

"Gene" She put a finger on a tear that ran down the blond's cheek.

Very slowly Gene laid his hands on her beloved's hip and she around his neck, they remained static for a moment, they felt the breathing of the other, closed their eyes with caution and awkwardly joined lips.

Gene was experiencing a new emotion right now, never felt like this in his entire life.

Jailbreak felt he had gone to heaven just for a moment ... just for a moment

That was the most apassionate,cuite and sincere kiss they ever had.

They broke off the kiss and laid their heads to join their foreheads and join their noses.

"I love you Jailbreak, I'll never stop loving you," Gene whispered.

"I love you Gene, I'll always love you," Jailbreak whispered.

And after that kiss, Gene took his beloved in his arms and took her home.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. night together(18(

**warning,this chapter contains lemon(erotic writting).**

Does weeks became the most beautiful days of theyre life?

Gene ha a been dating her for over 2 weeks now. And its been brilliant...

Both had arrived home, Gene still had her in his arms. He could feel her, she had a smooth, white skin which was nice to touch

"Mom? Dad?" Gene called into the dark room.

Jailbreak hit the light switch and the room lit up.

Gene and Jailbreak saw the married couple lying on the couch.

Mary was sleeping peacefully next to her husband, curled up and hugged, while Mel embraced her and lay his head on hers. Also they were holding hands.

A/N:yes,i ship MaryxMel,Dont hudge please -_-.

"Aaaw thast so adorable," Jailbreak whispered, looking at Mary and Mel asleep.

"Not as adorable as the girl I'm about to kiss." Gene whispered with a smile on his lips.

He quickly took her to his room and laid her on the bed beside her.

"I really love being with you ..." Gene whispered, sitting on his lap.

"You have no idea Gene." She dropped into his arms.

"I love you," Jailbreak whispered before climbing on top of him and kissing him

"and i love you, my beautiful princess ..."he Moan.

*LEMON ALERT!*

The kiss became more and more passionate while it increased the caresses in different Zones. His back,Her lega,his chest,her lap.

Gene increased the intensity of the kiss while stroking his beloved Jailbreak's.  
He took advantage and got on top of m her.

"Give love, please?" She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"As you wish honey," Gene said with a mischievous look as he stroked her cheek and then her fair-haired princess hair.

Jailbreak smiled shyly and looked down at his hand on her cheek.

The blond boy kissed her again passionately again, the kiss began to go down her cheeks until it reached her neck.

Jailbreak began to moan tenderly as her boyfriend began to kiss her neck placidly and proceeded to give some blades, Her hands hold his blond hair tightly.

She recharged strength and took him down.

"My turn, sweetie." She gave him a quick kiss, to which Gene was brightly flushed.

Jailbreak started down to his belt and took off his yellow jacket and began to kiss and bite Gene's lap and Abs, causing several moans from his lips.

"I-I love you ..." Gene blushed.

"I know honey" The brown-haired took off his pants leaving him in his underwear to continue her work.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she kissed his neck.

"Yes ... it feels good," he said with loud groans.

Jailbreak lay back on the bed, leaving Gene get Up again.

"Hey, you want me to go on?" Gene asked as he reached her breasts,which were covered by her black dress.

"Yes, please," she asked shily.

Lifting her off the bed, she turned her back on him,Gene slowly took off her dress from above, now she only had on her bra and gray underwear, her body was very pretty.

"Wait ..." she said turning around to see his eyes.

"Calm down, I will not be brusque," Gene said quietly.

"no ... it's not that ... it's just that I want to clarify something else" she said a little to be and also embarrassed "us princesses do not have a nice body ... that I assure you it's just a Rumor ... I'm just a normal girl who" she was interrupted by her boyfriend who silently mutes her.

"Hey, sweetie, I do not care how you look ... I love you because it's you ..." she said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Fine..."she said looking away somewhat embarrassed "just be careful, okay"

"You know I'll never hurt you," Gene said, stroking her cheek again.

Gene slowly turned her around and went down to her hip where he began to kiss her back.

"Mmm, G-gene!" She said, embarrassed as she squeezed a pillow.

Alread excited, she got up and looked at his Lap which she found very attractive, was not so marked but he had a very nice physique.

"I do not know why you're talking nonsense," he said looking down at her. "You're beautiful ..."

"Do not say that, I'm sure there are better girls and much prettier girls," she said, covering herself with her arms.

"I doubt it" he whispered.

Jailbreak looked down, looking at what was inbbetween between his legs, she very slowly move her hand and began to massage her partners Sensitive área.

"Ow ... J-ja-jailbreak ... uff ... this is so ..." the boy said between moans "Oh God ..."

After those pleasant caresses. Gene left her underneath him, she was helpless, thirsty, wanted to make sure Gene was only for her.

"Jails, it's my turn." He said, looking sheepishly at his gray panties. "Can I?"

She simply nodded her cheeks were more red than usual.

Gene very slowly put his hands on that thin cloth that covered his legs and pulled it back, he very delicately got a finger in her sensitive area.

"Aaawww,Gene! This is so... ah, ah!" She moaned with a soft tone of voice.

The blonde loved to hear this, it was his first time after all and he wanted his beloved princess to enjoy it.

Jailbreak had never felt so helpless and satisfied,she loved this moment that she was living, with her half-opened eyes he saw as Gene uncliped her bra and kissed one of her nipples and then feel like a warm tongue began to lick her while another hand began to massage Her other Bread.

"Gene," she moaned as she stroked his blond hair.

"God, Jailbreak ... I love you so much." Gene said kissing one of her breasts.

"I love you, too,you beautiful boy" she whispered.

He started to come down to kiss her again. Jailbreak did not expect it, but as he kissed her, he entered in her slowly.  
This caused Jailbreak to get paralyzed and give a small moan of pain.

"Wh-what's wrong? Are you okay?" Gene asked with a little concern.

"no,i-its O-ok"she said weakly with small tears of pain in her eyes "just ... be careful, okay?"

"As you wish, my love" he said softly

He began to move slowy inside of her, continued giving her kisses and caresses, anything to distract her from that pleasant pain she felt.

Jailbreak's tears of Pain were gone, now they were only moans of pleasure that came from her lips, as she drug her nails to Gene's back and interlaced her legs aroun his hips.

"Aaah, Gene ... mmm" moaned Jailbreak with angelic tone.

"You ... do you like it?" Gene asked sweetly.

"S-yes ... that feels nice" she told him as she hugged his neck.

"Mmmm, J-jails ..." he said as he bit his lip, began to increase speed, increasing Jailbreak's moans.

They continued for a time, enjoying this act between them, sharing the same passion, Sweetness and love.

Gene felt that at any moment he was going to came an,he began to slow down the thrusts.

"Jailbreak ..." He sigh heavily. "J-jailbreak I think I-I'm going to..."

'Gene ..."she felt she was going to do it "Aaaah ... ahhh!"...

They both uttered one last groan, they both reach the climax together.

She felt a hot liquid running down her legs.

They both fell, looking at each other with a tender and tired look

"That was beautiful," she said, covering herself with the sheets.

"Jails ...thank you" Gene put his hand on her cheek.

She smiled at him and kissed his hand and then kissed his lips.

"Thanks to you too," she said to rest her head and arms on her partner's chest and fall asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. my princess

It was 6 in the morning, Alex was well asleep and did not feel like getting up, it was Saturday, a perfect day to rest until 9 or 8 in the morning.

Mary had woken up earlier than usual, being hugged by her husband.

She looked around,she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Gene will have come home last night?" She whispered. Gene has been dating Jailbreak for over 2 weeks. And shes been really curious.

She was about to get up, but warm arms threw her affectionately and she felt Mel give her a kiss on the forehead.

She gave a small growl and very slowly escaped Mel's arms.

"Mary?" Asked Mel, confused.

"Do not worry honey, I'm coming back," she said softly as she stroked his hair and set a small kiss on his lips.

The blond woman, I walk aimlessly down the stairs to reach her son's room.

"Darling?" She knocked on the door of her room. No Anders "Gene are you there?"

Seeing that there was not much listening and no response, she proceeded to open the door ... only to take the biggest surprise of her existence.

"AAAAHHH!"Gene and Jailbreak shouted as he entered. They both covered themselves with the sheets and looked at her in terror.

"Jailbreak!,behind me!" The blonde told his partner.

Jailbreak already somewhat frightened hid behind Gene and barely looked at her mother-in-law and her reaction.

Mary could not believe what she saw, she was not stupid either, but she had many doubts and things running through her head.

"What ... how ... when?" She gasped.

"Mom... I can explain!" Said Gene with a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"Sweetie, you should not explain anything to me," she said, still surprised and astonished.

"...Hello Mrs. Meh"Greeting The princess-haired girl nervously.

"You can tell that the love between you two is strong ..." Mary said.

"Wait ... are not you going to kick me out of the house or any of that?" Jailbreak asked, calming down a little.

"Meh ..." she replied quietly.

"Mary,Honey" Mel was heard approaching. -What is all this ...HOLLY GOD ... - The blond man was very blushing when he saw his son lying next to Jailbreak.

"Aaahh!" They both shouted again.

"we better leave them here..." said Mary grabbing her husbands hand and closing the door.

Gene and Jailbreak looked at the closed door for a while, then turned back to bed.

"Darn... that ... that was intense ..."said Jailbreak running her hand over herface.

"Yes ... I wonder how much they saw." Gene said looking at her still amazed at what just happened.

"I do not know, but I do not think I saw much there," she told him as she lay back on the bed.

"Come on, you want something to eat?" he said as he picked up her dress from the floor and gave it to her.

"Sure honey, by the way,you have sweet Bread for breakfast?" She said taking her dress and turning her back to get dressed.

"as sweet as you?" He smiled mischievously as he pulled on his jacket.

"Okay, enough." She laughed.

"Come, my princess." Gene took her in his arms and led her into the kitchen.

"Wow, if you're gentleman," she told him, leaning on his chest.

-

"And how do I look?" Asked Jailbreak putting on her Black Beret again.

"Well you look good ... but I like it better when you see your real hair." Gene said as he watched as she changed clothes.

"I dont know ... I do not want to be disturbed." She said something distressed.

"Why would theh bother you?" Gene asked, taking her hand. "Sometimes i asked myself why you can say such stupid things ... you're beautiful just the way you are ..."

"... do you really think so?" She said with a tender smile.

"Of course i do,silly!, that no time that I love you!?... and I do not love you because you are a princess, I love you because you are you, I like you as you are, the one I loved is MY princess..."

"... okay ... but then do not complain if another guy stares at me" She made a laugh, leaving her beret to one side.

"If another emoji tries to mess with you, believe me I will assure them that you are mine ... -said Gene a little serious.

"And believe me I will not let any girls out there leave me away from your side," Jailbreak said with a funny Smile

Their hands intertwined and went to the entrance of the house, sitting on the steps of the stairs and saw the city, was very quiet and on the sidewalks they were very small flowers blooming.

"Mmm." Jailbreak chuckled as she watched her boyfriend smile.

"What's up?" Gene asked, puzzled.

"Nothing ... I just love to see you smile ... your smile is more beautiful than Smiler's," she replied as she looked up at the blue sky.

"I do not think so, Smiler can not be compared," Gene replied, smiling as a strong blush on his cheeks.

"Well, believe me," she said, putting her hands on her cheeks. "The girl who loves you is telling you this ..."

He kissed her lips, Gene could taste them and feel her cherry lipstick. It was such a sweet moment that he was afraid that his clumsy hands caressing her brown hair might ruin everything.

Everything was beautiful ... until ...

"What the hell?"

Asked A voice foreign to them.

Jailbreak and Gene got separates at the sound of that voice and saw that Hi-5 was in front of them. The light peach-haired boy was gaping and smiling.

"It can not be ..." he said, laughing at happiness.

"Yes Hi ... it's happening," Jailbreak said, hugging the blonde in the back.

"Oh God!, I never came to think that this would happen!" Hi-5 said jumping of happiness.

Gene was inspired to take one of those little flowers that grew on the sidewalk, once he took it he placed it in Jailbreak's hair, this beautiful act made the princess haired girl blush and give him a very adorable look.

Just as he was about to kiss her, she rose and ran as she laughed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gene confused as he watched her go.

"If you get to work before me Ill give you a kiss." She winked at him and smiled mischievously and then ran off.

"Oh yes ... that's my princess." He got up to follow her.

"wait,wait for me!"said Hi-5 following them both

And that crossing throughout Textopolis was the best love game they could have played, jumping, laughing and going through places they had never seen.

From that brief moment where they came to work, I will not give you more details ...

Never.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. trust me

It was amazing,right?

Already a year had passed since Gene and Princess Jailbreak had started a love affair, it really was a wonderful thing for both of them.

Their love encounters were always before they started working and during the night.

They interlaced their hands, joined their lips and their activities together were very pleasant.

Jailbreak now had a larger heart where her only concern was Gene and his well-being.

From that wonderful declaration of love. They were never the same, had begun a new love.

However, at the beginning of the second year of Alex's school. Something strange began to happen.

Jailbreak seemed to be hiding something, she was very sentimental and sometimes at bedtime she approached Gene to hug him as her only comfort until shr felt asleep, she seemed to be very thoughtful from time to time, as if it were something very worrisome,She was really unhealthy,whit a strong stomacheach and rally tires ... she was hiding something ... especially from her boyfriend.

Gene at this moment was already very worried about her, he did not like to see her sad especially the silence and the pain looks in her face.

That day It was night, Gene left the bathroom and went to get Jailbreak to go to sleep.

"Jails?" Gene said, entering the room to look for her, and there she was, but she was asleep and with her hands in her belly.

"Gene ..." she whispered as she slept. She looked like a tender Angel sleeping in a cloud.

The blond boy looked at her tenderly and went to her to lift her into his arms and carry her to bed.

Once there he covered her with the sheets and turned off the light, and then got hugged on the back by the princess.

"Good Night...i love you..." she whispered.

"Love you too, dear," he said, then closed his eyes.

It was 3 in the morning, Jailbreak did not slept much. Something was hitting her inside and did not allow her to sleep in peace.

She was at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee to put off sleep desires,you easily see the dark shadows under her eyes.

"How am I going to tell him?... no ... I dont want him to leave me..." Said the princess a Little worried.

"My love?" A male voice was heard. "J-jailbreak? ... Honey, what are you doing at this hour?"

"no ... I'm not so good that de could say" She rests her head on the table.

"Jailbreak, did something happend?" asked the blonde leaning his head on the table to see her tired face "This month you havent been so well..."

"It's nothing ... I just do not feel good,my Stomach kinda hurts and uuuhh! ..."she Moaned in pain.

"Youre not sick, arent you?" He said, stroking her brown hair.

"No... I'll be fine, I promise ..." Jailbreak whispered as he took her hand to give him a small kiss.

"C'mon, let's go back to bed," Gene suggested as he took her hand.

"Can you carry me?" She asked as she put on a doggy face and stretched her arms. "Im weak... please?...for the little princess who loves you ..."

"Okay ... okay." Gene chuckled, then carried her in his arms and carried her away.

"Wow, you got a little weight left, eh?" Said Gene with a giggle.

"Maybe ..." she said in a tired voice.

"You should stop eating so many strawberries," the blonde boy joked.

"Shut up," she said with a weak laugh.

That User, Alex, who was once a shy young boy of 14 years old, was now a wild teenof 15, he has been Addy's Boyfriend for a year and was doing very well at school.

But as always, the bigger you are, the more friends and social networks you have.

And this time was no exception. It was the fall dance and this time he went with new friends, capture that moment with photos and turn off his phone for a while.

That gave the Emojis the perfect opportunity to plan a party.

So it was proposed that everyone will arrive early to work,organize and leave everything finished for tonight.

Gene and Jailbreak had arrived at the same time and they met with Hi-5, although all the others were were looking at "lady hacker" by how destroyed and tired she looks.

"Are you sure you do not want to sleep for a while?,You do not look so good." Gene told his girlfriend with a little worry.

"Dude,its seems that you were in the recycling bin ..."Hi-5 said a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm going to ... be ... okay," she replied a little dizzy.

Her dizziness and wobble made her collide with the boy with red hair and horns.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Steven." The princess apologized. "I'm a little tired"

"You calm down,no problem" said the devil without any discomfort.

"Hey Steven" Gene greeting kindly "hows Angel and Stevie?

The news had become viral through all Textopolis and the surprise became gigantic when this had been revealed.

It had been four months since Angel had given the news that she was expecting a son from Steven. They were going to be parents and they already had a name for the little one: Stevie.

"My beautiful Angel is resting,so our baby can good health." He smiled proudly "But you do not look good, what happen?..."

"Lasg night I felt several kicks in my belly and also some pain." She responded touching her belly with a strong expression of pain on her face.

"Are not you thinking of going to a doctor?" Steven asked.

"With who? With Nurssery Ann?" She giggled.

"Haha, how funny," Steven said sarcastically.

"Message incoming!" shouted one of the moderators.

"Well, today Alex got up active" Said Hi-5 surprised.

"to your places everybody!"shouted Jailbreak with all the strength that remained "I have to go, goodbye Babe!"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran out.

"Good-bye!" Gene said as he watched her leave.

Alex was on the Bus now with his best friend, both had their phones in hand as they quickly texted.

"Hey, you almost change places eh?" Alex said to the boy with a cap. "They're almost going to pick up Addy.

"ahg!, Okay: He said something irritated."Mai sent me a Text!"

"and I got a text from Peter..." said he noticed his phone, ready to send a new message.

"Are you going to the dance"

Before sending the message, he went to the Emojis section and went to look for "?".

"All right, Whinky Eye! You're the one!" Said the thinner moderator.

"Very well then!" He replied excitedly, made his face and sent the text.

"Perfect," Jailbreak said with a small yawn.

It happened a 1 later and a new texg came from Peter.

"HELL YES?! Are you going to go with Addy?"

Alex was ready to respond.

"Of course, yes, she is my life"

"It's already ... decided." Jailbreak said moving the scanner towards The girl with heart shape eyes but at that moment, her stomach began to thin out and to erupt it gently "Heart eye!,your... you ... you follow...are you still..."

"Hey girl, are you ok?" Asked the blonde girl with Hearts in her eyes.

"Jail, Honey ... are you sure nothing's going wrong?" Gene asked, more worried than before.

"I ... I ... Urp!" She quickly covered her mouth as she swelled her cheeks.

She quickly left the scanner and went to the girls bathroom, went into one of the cubicles and lift the Toilet coger and Set, got on her knees and did what she needed ...

Barf...

Alex left with his friends and Addy to hang out for a while before the party started, turned off his Wi-fi to not have Notifications and left messaging for a while.

On the other hand. Jailbreak was in the bathroom, vomiting for the third time.  
She really did not feel well, he could not keep hiding this any longer.

"Oh God," she said, pulling the chain and coming out of the bathroom to wipe her mouth. "I can not hide this anymore...but ... I do not want him to leave, maybe he wont take it that well...Oh God...what do I do?..." The girl with princess hair said as she looked worried in the mirror.

She took a paper towel and wiped her mouth,ready to leave but her boyfriend's voice stopped her.

"Im telling you Hi ... I'm worried sick for Jailbreak, if something happens to her,i dont know what could do...she has been in that state for over a month... she says that her stomach hurts and she is very Tired and with what happened today...gosh...It sounds like something is bothering her... it seems she's hiding something from me..."he scrachted his blond hair.

"I do not know bro," said the sturdy boy, scratching his head rather uncomfortably. "It seems she does not trust you ..."

"How can she not trust me?" He said surprised by what his best friend told him.

"Maybe she's afraid you'll say something and leave her ... or possibly get mad at her," Hi-5 explained.

"How could I leave my Beloved Princess?" he said in a more serious tone. "anything and no one will separate me from her, I do not care what the consequences are, I loved her and I will never top doing that...she Made me feel love,i will support her in the good and the bad and if I had to give my emotions and happiness and be only a "Meh" for her, then so be it!"

Jailbreak felt a deep happiness and tenderness to hear those words,her hands were made a fist in her chest while tears of happiness came from her eyes ...

"I love Jailbreak ... I do not care about obstacles ... I will fight for this love" finished talking and there was a long silence.

"Wow..."Hi-5 gaped at him and with a rare smile "It is noticeable that the love between you and her is strong ... that sounds crazy"

"Hi, when it's for love, anything is posible" he said with a smile.

"and for you ..."jailbreak whisper as she wiped her tears "you took my words away"

And with a sweet smile, she came out of the bathroom.

"Well,i interrupt something?" She asked slyly.

"Jails!,there you are!" Gene hugged her tightly to see her "I was so worried about you ..."

"Everythings better,Ok... "she replied stroking his blond hair.

In a moment of happiness, Gene took her cheek and kissed her lips to which she also kissed him passionately.

"OIGAN!" The Trio heard an emotional scream in the room "this supposed to be a Fiesta!"

The screams of emotion were heard back there.

"Then let it begin!" A glass got broken followed by a wave of shouts.

"What are we doing here?" Hi-5 jumping of happiness "Let's dance!"

"Come with me M'lady?" Gene said, kneeling and offering his hand to the princess.

"Jejeje, of course ..."she simply took his hand and went to the party.

Among all these people dancing, the couple who won the track was Gene and Jailbreak. It was not romantic music, if not music that gave the environment.

"Let's do Emoji Pop!" Jailbreak shouted as she followed in her partner's footsteps.

"Your killing it Jailbreak!,Vamos!, Baila princesa!" Gene said as he grabbed her waist and made her dance.

Face to face and step by step. Neither could Alex be having a better time at the ball.

Jailbreak felt totally confident this time, she was no longer afraid, she had already decided, she was going to tell her boyfriend something that happened a month ago ...

To get the attention of everyone she climbed to the top and gave a loud cry.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!?"

Everybody stay in silence and the silent music change to something slower and romantic.

"I ..." She gave a heavy sigh. "I have something to say...and it's especially for you Gene Meh... the emoji i love..."

TO BE CONTINUED.

 _ **next chapter is the last one**_


	7. Epilogue

"Me?" Asked Gene surprised.

"Yes ... you ..." She got off and walked to her beloved Gene

Everyone in the place kept Silence, Gene was too popular and that for everyone was something to be admired.

"Gene ... I love you ... and I dont want to keep hiding this ... I dont want to be selfish and less a closed-minded... so I want to confess something ... and ... promise not to You're going to be angry"

"Just tell me what happens, I'm desperate to see you like this," Gene begged as he took her cheek.

"I ... I ... I'm ..." She swallowed in fear.

"You what?" He asked desperately and with sweat running down his forehead.

Hi-5, Mel and Mary were behind Gene, very attentive to what the princess was gonna say and everyone else was quiet meanwhile Ed Shreeran's song "thinking aloud" was in the background.

"...Gene...I..."she sighed heavily and closed her eyes heavily "I cant...I dont know if I'm ready ... or even YOU are ready for this..."

"Jailbrean, take it from me!" Gene took her face and stared at her. "Look at me! You can tell me anything, that I'll never leave you or judge you, come on ... trust the boy who loves you." he took her hand while still looking at her golden eyes.

She could no longer take it. Under her gaze and strong breath, swallowed saliva and her hands became a fist.  
She looked up and let it go.

"...I'm pregnant..."

The music was interrupted by a sudden "Scratch".

Those words echoed in Gene's mind, he could barely assimilate what he had just heard ... he was going to be a father...

And the reactions?

Well...Hi-5 almost chokes on a piece of cake by hearing that.  
Mary was just like her husband, eyes wide open. The other Emojis said a loud sigh of surprise and the murmurs were soon heard.

"... sorry." Gene began to giggle. "What did you say?...i didnt listen well..."

"I'm ... I'm pregnant, Gene," she said taking heis hand. "I'm going to have a baby soon ...a baby...our Baby.

"But ... but how?" Mary said confused. "If that happened a year ago ..."

"Honey ..." Mel began to think. "Remember that a month ago Gene went to sleep at Jailbreak's house,at her mom's house?"

"ooohhhh" she said already catching the fact "that makes more sense..."

"You ... you ... are you ... pregnant?" He said in astonishment.

"Yes ..." She smiled faintly as she clasped her hands together. Whe are goin to be parents ..."

Gene ran his hand over his face as he gave a small sigh and began to think about the situation right now. Jailbreak looked worried and frightened by what he could tell her.

-Jails ... this is why you felt so bad? .- Gene asked and understood what was happening.

"Yes ..." she looked at him frightened. "Are you annoyed?"

-Jails how can I be annoyed with you ... for giving me a gift as beautiful as this! .- he said smiling as he touched his belly.-but ...

"But what?" She said, changing her smile as she listened.

"It's ... I'm angry that I did not say this before ..." he said a little annoyed.

"... I ... I was afraid ..."

"Scared of what?" He asked, intrigued.

"afraid ... afraid that you would abandon me ..." she said head down. "I was afraid that you will leave me for this little one that I take inside ... I ... I want to have it ... i want this little one to be My child ... and I will give it all the love and love he deserve ... and i dont want him to grow up without his father ... I need you ... we need you ..."

Gene looked at her in silence for a while. I do not expect it but Jailbreak quickly embraced him.

"I love you ... I love you with all my heart ... and I do not want you to ever leave me ..." whispered the princess as she stroked her blond hair.

"Princess Jailbreak ..." Gene took her by the shoulders and stared at her. "I will never leave you, and less for this that you told me, I love you and I will always be faithful to you. I will never stop loving you, you must not drown in doubts or fears, this creatire you have inside is not a simple creature ... is the best gift you could have given me in my life and believe me that I will give all I can to be the best Father possible, for our little one and for you...the girl of my eyes..."

"Oh, Gene." She began to cry of happiness with a faint smile. "Forgive me ... forgive me for not trusting you ..."

"Calm down ... I just want you to make it clear that I will never leave you ... because I love you," he replied sweetly.

"Well ... I hope you dont mind,telling you that I already gave her a name." She laughed softly. "Jakelyn Meh...nice name?"

"Its beautiful..." he whispered, taking her cheeks.

And with that said, Both grabbed each other and give a beautiful and passionate Kiss.

A long "Aaaw" was heard all over the place, followed by loud applause.

Both were lost in space, it was just the universe between them, that feeling they had gone to heaven, that feeling they felt a year ago in Spotify. That beautiful feeling in theyre hearts... but on a new level.

"Wait a second!" Shouted Steven, who was holding hands with Angel. "If you two will be parents ... I want a special condition ..."

"what,Steven?" Jailbreak asked with a look of sarcasm.

"...can my son be friends whit yours?" Angel asked curiously.

"Possibly ... if Stevie does not hit him with his trident." Gene made himself laugh.

"Hey, hey, this is not supposed to be a party?" Asked the cool guy with glasses.

* Music in the multimedia *

Gene smiled with hearts in his eyes, it was his favorite song.

"Come Princess," said Gene grabbing his girlfriend from the waist. "To dance!"

And with that the lights and the music started the most anticipated party.

They were both focused on each other, enjoying that song and putting the faces of "Emoji Pop", Jailbreak was watching Gene's movements, as he made her turn and move her hip.

"good morning and Good nigth" She sang the choir.

"i wake at the Twiligth" Gene sing making her turn.

"its gonna be all rigth!" they sang both "we dont even have yo try"

"its always a Good time!" everyone sang.

Its was heard the jumps and the "Oh oh oh oh" to the beat of the music.

The party was getting hot, they were having fun big time, as if they were in the Justdancenow.

Laughter, kisses, love, hugs and dancing was what was in that Ball.

"This is for you, my love!" said Gene leaving his girlfriend to see the act that he had prepared.

Gene did Emoji Pop with those eyes that represent love. ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾗ?.

"That's my Gene,wow!" Said Hi-5, waving his bandana in the air.

Jailbreak simply returned those kisses that her boyfriend had sent her.

Mary was sitting on a couch watching as the party got bigger and bigger, but someone touched her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Mary Meh..." Mel said with a rose in hand and a strong blush on his cheeks "what our son said made me realize that you are one of the reasons why I am also layers of feeling Love ... you are responsible for my happiness and that is why I am eternally grateful to you ..."

He knelt down and took her hand to give her a tender kiss.

"I love you Mary Meh ..." whispered Mel.

"Oh Mel Meh ..." she threw herself on him and attacked him with kisses "I love you my beautiful baby..."

Mel just smiled and cuddled his wife who was still kissing him.

Gene continued to enjoy the dance floor until he felt like a hand grabbed him by the arm and took him, he noticed that the person who took him was his girlfriend Jailbreak, who was also Lauthing.

They went quickly to the roof of the place, where they sat on the top of the ceiling and looked at the stars.

"I told you I'd never abandon you ... and believe me I'll never think of abandoning you or this little one," Gene said as he stroked his girlfriend's belly.

"And now what will become of us and our future baby?" She asked, looking at the blue sky.

"I do not know ... but as long as I say feeling all this, I will always be by your side and when our son or Daugther is born...ill be the best of father..." he replied taking his hand "because what you did in me ... I owe my life ..."

"Im so happy that our baby is goin to have the best father ever..."She smiled at him tenderly and hugged him gently.

"I love you princess Jailbreak ... thanks for making me feel love for you..."

"I love you Gene Meh ... thanks for making me feel emotions for you ..."

And the young couple gave a beautiful kiss under the light of the moon.

Where they both saw the beautiful night full of constellation kites that formed a word...

"Genbreak".

THE END

 ** _well,thats it,i hope you guys liked this fanfic,thanks for favoriting,and reading,i love you All_**


End file.
